Fiction
This is a story by Brywarrior. It will be updated whenever, I don't know. Introduction What do you believe? Do you believe in ghosts? Magic? Gods and monsters? Do you believe that things outside the natural world exist? Do you believe in evolution? Do you believe that there are human-like creatures on other worlds who've visited us before? Well... What if I told you it was all true. Not necessarily here, though. In another Dimension. That's the best term for it, the more technical and obnoxious term is Universe Fragment, but no one uses that. Here's how it goes. In the beginning, there was nothing. And then for an unexplained reason, something happened to nothing that started everything. This is what scientists will call the "Big Bang", and religious figures will call "Creation." Neither of those are totally wrong, I mean no one was there so no one knows. If you were to go back then, nothing would happen. You couldn't watch everything happen, time hasn't become a thing yet, so it couldn't progress. There was just... nothing... That is why I'm here, to prove and disprove every single theory of everything that has ever been conceived. There are many theories about the creation of everything, and they are simultaneously all right and wrong. You may be thinking: “How is that possible? The theories are too different to '''all' be true, right?”'' That's why people get so tripped up on this. After the something happened to nothing, things started happening. And with each happening there are multiple alternate outcomes. This creates a crack in the Universe, splitting it into as many fragments as there are outcomes. Each fragment becomes its own Dimension, or Parallel World, as some have called it. This pattern then explodes when sentience arrives. Either through evolution, a god-given gift, or what have you. Every decision made in the “Prime Dimension” creates an alternate path for the alternate choices than the one made. Essentially, if that was too complicated, there are trillions upon trillions of Dimensions in our relatively small universe. Our universe is fairly young, so it's not the universe's fault that it's small. I'm getting off topic, my apologies. The universe has been expanding since time began, and inside each Dimension different worlds have come about. Literally every single thing that anyone could every imagine is true somewhere in our universe. Every monster, every god, every scientific theory or law is true in some places, and false in others. There is a world where Adolf Hitler found the cure for cancer and saved the world, instead of the horrors that you're familiar with. There is a world where Abraham Lincoln shot President John Wilkes Boothe in the back of the head, and started the second, consecutive Civil War. There is a world where Jesus and the Devil are children in China, working for their father, Odin, who sells used cars. And yes, they are the son of God and fallen angel, but they live in a world where everyone is as powerful as they are. Every nightmare you've woken up from is one hundred percent accurate to someone's real world, and that's normal. I think you've got the basics down, now. We can move on. There is a point to me telling you this, and the point is that you do not live in the world you think you do. You live in the opposite. The world where gods and monsters roam about, but you don't see them. There are rules, you know. A balance. A few people go missing every year so the monsters can feed, and a few monsters are killed to prevent overpopulation. Nothing that you'd even notice, because they don't either. In most stories, the monsters know of the human's world, but the humans are kept from it, aside from the occasional main character. In your world, they are just as blind as you. Only the few of my kind know the truth. Only my kind are allowed to see the truth, but you're getting a special preview. Even after you die, they wish to keep you in the shadows, but it always comes out. One soul tells another, and eventually the whole story gets out. Oh well. You're dead, anyway, who are you going to tell that isn't dead also? So, are you ready? Are you ready to learn the most unbelievable truth about your universe?